


Common or Garden

by Fair_Feather_Friend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gardening, Gen, Seasons, Slice of Life, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/pseuds/Fair_Feather_Friend
Summary: common or garden[British English] (informal)ordinary; unexceptionalAn unexceptional witch meets a garden dragon.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Common or Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



= Winter =

Tansy hadn't intended to disturb the nest. She'd just been turning over the compost, where there, in its midsts, was a solitary egg. Large enough to fill one hand, and a dull enough gray that it might be mistaken for a rock, if not for the gentle warmth still emanating from it. Still alive. Good. She carefully planted it back in the rich soil, as if it were a seed, and hoped she hadn't caused any harm. She drew a do not disturb sigil on the compost bin, to remind herself where the egg was, and then let it be. 

= Spring = 

It was almost the end of winter, and the first snowdrop shoots poking through the soil, when Tansy first saw the dragon. 

It was a beautiful, fragile thing, quivering green tendrils, and furled leaf-wings. It was far too early for it to have hatched, with frost still in the air, and the danger of a sudden cold-snap still looming. . Dragons craved heat, particularly the young, and it stood little chance of survival on its own.

That was the way of nature. The endless cycle of life and death. But Tansy couldn't, in good conscience, let it freeze or starve to death. Accident or not it was her fault it had hatched too early and if any were to pay the price for her mistake then it should not be the tiny dragon.

There was a danger to hand-rearing dragons, they grew attached much as birds did. They forgot their own kind and lost the ability to look after themselves. She'd just have to make certain that she didn't get too close.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and tugged out a toffee, soft and sticky and far from ideal but it would do for now. She cracked the window of the shed open, the greenhouse might be better but there were so many plants in there and she'd no idea the sort of damage an unattended dragon could do, even one so small. She placed the candy on the sill, hoping the sweet aroma would coax the dragon closer, and then returned to her house. 

What did she even know about dragons? Garden witches dealt in plants and small charms, not powerful magics like dragons. 

Verity would know. Verity was an expert in true witchery, the sort of powerful spells Tansy could only dream of weaving. No, she was not going to resort to asking Verity. Not since their last argument. Not since they'd both said so many unkind things. Tansy was on her own, in this and all things from now on. She was a witch in her own right, she didn't need anyone else's help, least of all Verity's. 

Tansy grabbed a basket and started packing it with what she hoped she'd need. Last year's honey, thick and sweet, full of memories of summer, the baking hot sun, and much brighter days. Hay cut in the autumn and some dried sweet herbs for nesting or nibbling on. The shed itself should have bugs enough if the dragon preferred those. 

With a last minute impulse she also threw in the lopsided blanket she'd spent an entire winter trying to knit by the fire, hoping that some of the warmth and love she'd dreamed of had infused itself in the wool, and the dragon wouldn't be too offended by the lumps, holes and missed stitches. It was warm, that mattered, surely. 

Tansy was not a stitch-witch. She'd had thoughts of learning the method of it if not the actual craft. She'd almost envied them their knitting circles and endless projects and most of all their camaraderie. But Verity had not been kind about them, it wasn't real magic at all what they did.

Like the dragon would care. 

Tansy took her gatherings into the shed, and then left them there, trying not to fuss too much. A tiny dart of movement showed the dragon on the top shelf, peering down at her curiously. It watched as she poured a tiny amount of honey onto a dish, and then closed the jar. 

She'd no milk, but maybe - no not Verity - she could ask Agnes could spare some. If she brought something to trade and was willing to listen to a few stories, Agnes might be willing to overlook how she only visited when she needed something. 

Tansy pushed down that guilt. No, Agnes had said she was welcome to visit whenever, and was always delighted to see visitors. She could ask about dragons. Verity had always said Agnes was full of hot air, and it was always best to take all of Agnes' stories with a pinch of salt, but perhaps taking them with sugar instead might help. . 

Tansy left the shed behind, returning to her house, and scoured the shelves of her larder, gaze settling upon the ruby-red crab-apple jelly. She didn't need to remember Verity laughing at her, as she'd diligently gathered the fruits. She knew that jellies could be bought so much easier from the store, just as her hand-knitted blanket could never compete with luxury cashmere. The crab-apple jelly always went so well with Agnes' goat's cheese. It had been too long since she'd visited, Verity had never had time for it and Tansy had never had time for anything but Verity. 

Stop living in the past. She wasn't going to go back. . 

Tansy spent a pleasant few hours with Agnes, learning a few new stories. She did a few odd jobs for Agnes, and returned not just with the milk, but also some cheese. When she peeked in the window of the shed, the honey was gone, and the blanket had been dragged beneath one of the shelves. She hoped the dragon was there all snuggly warm.

= Summer =

Tansy had found herself growing fond of the tiny dragon's antics. It prowled through the flowerbeds stalking a beetle, pouncing and then devouring its prey. It brought the second over to her, and then gave a disappointed chirp when she let the bug scamper away.

"I don't eat bugs, remember." 

The dragon tilted its head to the side and then scampered off.

It dove at a dandelion, tugging it mightily from the ground and then shaking them back and forth as if slaying some mighty beast, scattering soil everywhere and bits of the plant. Prey caught, it dragged it over to her and she laughed. "Thank you! That's a dandelion. They call these weeds, but I love them, so bright and cheerful and useful. Salad with the leaves, tea with the root - you won't like that it's bitter. Jelly with the flowers, you will like that, it that tastes of sunshine and we can all use a bit of sunshine in the winter months." Tansy was always preparing for winter.

The dragon listened intently to her explanations. She was never quite sure if it understood but it was nice to have someone to talk to, who actually listened.

The dragon trilled happily and followed her on her tasks, and with the warmth of the sun, and her garden bright and living around her, it seemed as if everything was going to be alright after all.

= Autumn = 

Tansy's kitchen bubbled over with delicious smells, as she preserved yet more of her bountiful harvest for the winter months. It had been a good year. 

The knock at the door came as a surprise. 

Although she'd reconnected with the community these past months and had something akin to friends again she wasn't used to unannounced visitors. 

Tansy didn't offer tea and sympathy. She didn't provide potions or charms to visitors. On the rare occasions someone sought her out for advice, she shared gardening tips, and maybe a few cuttings. Being around green, growing things made everything better. Even if it was just some herbs on the windowsill that would add a splash of brightness to life. Take care of it, and you take care of yourself. In fact other than her turns to host the eclectic yarncraft group, she tried not to encourage visitors at all. 

She checked on the bramble jam, decided that she could leave it for a few minutes while she saw who was at the door. 

They knocked again, impatiently, Tansy swung it open, and found Verity standing there, so chic and sure of herself. "You win, is that what you wanted me to say? I accept your apology." 

Tansy had spent months rehearsing what she'd say to Verity next time they met. A hundred different clever comebacks and witty retorts. She'd dreamed of apologies but she was certain she'd not given one. She'd practiced grand speeches that would somehow stir Verity into reconciliation. 

Verity tried to breeze past Tansy, into the cottage, but Tansy found herself standing solid, unable to move out of the way. It was like her feet had taken root and she was as strong and unwavering as a tree. 

And then Verity shrieked, that piercing sound that always set Tansy's teeth on edge. There was no need for it. "You've bugs, ewww Tans, really, I knew you'd let yourself go without me, but…"

Tansy should not have bugs. The house had never been so bug free since the dragon had moved in. Not that she minded a few anyway. Everything had its place. Tansy followed Verity's gaze, not to any bugs but to the dragon, that was quivering atop the coat-stand.

How dare Verity shriek at the dragon. Tansy had no clever words. She slammed the door in Verity's face, and took several deep breaths, trying to steel herself. 

"Sorry, she's like that." Tansy said to the dragon. She felt all the usual excuses begin to bubble up once more. She didn't have to apologise for Verity's behaviour anymore. 

"Tans, stop joking around." Verity tried to open the door but it remained solid. 

The dragon flew at the door, landing on the lock. It drew the silence sigil on the wood with its claw and the sound from outside cut out. 

Much nicer for now. She'd fix it later. Maybe.

"Where's you learn that?"

The dragon just chirped. 

"It was very well done. We'll make a witch out of you yet. Come on, have you ever carved a jack o' lantern before?" Verity had laughed at Tansy's insistence on not using store-bought pumpkins, but Verity was outside now and she wasn't getting back in. Tansy's garden grew an abundance of beets and turnips, not pumpkins. The old ways. "I'll show you how. We do it to ward off evil."

The dragon ate more than it carved, but it did both enthusiastically. And Tansy worked out her own feelings into stabbing faces into the vegetables. It was a small magic but she knew it would work.


End file.
